


the wasteland

by ssvtokyo



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvtokyo/pseuds/ssvtokyo
Summary: a dry and bare canvas, ready for a good chase





	

Max Rockatansky: part time dad, part time tree hugger.

Furiosa: pure heart of rage and fire; she’s suffered enough.

Angharad: in body, ready to take on the world; in spirit, free.

The Dag: keeper of new seeds, words, warlords, and prayers.

Toast the Knowing: dabbled in wasteland fun before, but it's time to go home.

Cheedo the Fragile: to be weak, delicate, easily broken, or all the things she's not.

Capable: knows of destinies of those close to her, no matter how hard to accept.

Nux: troublesome son who occasionally eats bugs; a good kid.

The Many Mothers: tribe reduced to two; the rest of them forgotten in the bog.

The Valkyrie: bait, drifter, hunter, lioness; the wasteland is all hers.

Doof Warrior: bringing his mom with him on all his adventures.

Immortan Joe: no more.


End file.
